


Young Valcanoes

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: A new enemy will be born, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Team Introduced, Possible Second Generation, Time Star Rangers, Time Travel, and then nobody gets to be happy, careful guys this isn't a kids show anymore, everyone gets to be happy damnit, lots of ships, new friends will be introduced, possible time skips, shits about to get real, third person present tense, will be explained later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: When Romes in ruins. We are the lions, free of their colliseums. In poison places, we are antivenom, we're the beginning of the end. Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, and it's all over now.Before it has begun we've already won. We are wild.We are like Young Volcanoes.





	

Brown eyes position themselves to stare into familiar blues. She remembers a time when things would’ve ended differently, had they gone as they were meant. But he’d been gone to her, and she’d opened her heart again to someone else. Someone in another time. In this moment, there’s a depth of understanding unlike any that has ever stood between them. And she can attest there’s been many moment’s of the like.

There’s a brief interlude of silence, before his voice asks her “Are you sure about this, Jennifer? Once this decisions been made, you can’t change your mind.”

As if she didn’t already know that was a matter of fact. She knows that the second she lands in the past, she’s to stay there. And she will not be able to return to her family in the year 3000. A younger sister will be left to the world alone, and her parents would be left to know that their child was forever beyond their reach. 

But she has already spoken with them on the matter, and they’ve all agreed that if this is what would make her happy. Then they would willingly go along with it. And she has herself convinced that this is what she wants, in fact, she’s certain she’s never wanted anything more. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in life, Alex.”

Words spoken to mean that she’d even been unsure of him, of what they’d been at one point or another. But if there is one thing that Jennifer Scotts knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, it’s that she is absolutely sure about her choice. The past is her home. Her friends and family may be in the present. The future, rather. But her home, and her heart. They dwell in the past with him. With Wes. 

With Wes and his goofy smiles, and his obsession with movies placed in the old west, and his kind heart, and everything good in her world. So she knows what she’s getting into. She’s well aware of the consequences. And she’s prepared to face them. 

“Alright. You’re mission objective is to obtain and capture these beings we’ve elected to call Mutorgs. Upon their collections, get in contact with us using your holocommunication console and we’ll arrange a pick up.”

The professionalism between the two of them returns, if only for the rest of the mission briefing. Then it’s sacrificed again for a moment of feeling. A moment to say goodbye to the man who’d taught her that life is about more than just fighting until you die. She’d loved him first. It’s odd for her to think about it in the past tense. She still loves him now. She just loves someone else more. 

“Thank you.”Jen smiles, waiting a moment for familiar arms to open for the final embrace she’d ever recieve from them. “Take care of my family okay? Make sure Liliana doesn’t get herself into too much trouble.”

There is the briefest of smiles from the former Time Force Red Ranger, as she pulls away from him. “I’ll do my best.”

And like that, it’s over. She’s leaving Alex, heading off to prepare for her transport. Her final mission as a Time Force operative. And then she’s free and clear. 

And she is happy.  
\-----------------------

There is a time in everyone’s life, when they realize their purpose. And she’s come to realize hers in the heat of the moment on a firey battlefield. Other Rangers are allied below. Fighting against the very beings she’s meant to capture. And she knows that she can’t just stand and watch, or they’ll all be destroyed. He’ll be destroyed. 

Wes…

Her motions are quick, agile, lethal. And she is prepared for whatever may happen when she reaches the maelstrom of chaos below. She sheds her cloak, leaving it to flutter away in the wind, and she feels like a force to be reckoned with. Modified blasters at the ready. Jen fires into the crowd of enemies, moving down the cliff face as if she is flying. 

His shock is the first thing she notices, as she closes the space between them helping him from his place on the ground. Followed by the proximity of their enemies and she knows she’s got to get them all out, or their was no point in any of what she’d done in the Future. 

“We have to go! Now!” Urgency rests in her tone and they all move, as if with a renewed fire. Her hands are resting on Wes, holding him upright, as they rush from the jaws of the enemy. She’s been there an entire week. And this is the first contact that she’s had with Wes. She’s sure he’s not pleased with her. But he has to understand, she has to finish this mission before everything can fall properly into place.

And she is damn well positive that she’s going to and in record time at that.


End file.
